Mine
by DarkRoseDiamond
Summary: This is my first oneshot and songfic. Gold, Crystal and the rest of their friends are in college. During one of their lunches, Crystal went into a daydream about her and Gold. Story based on the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.


**Mine *SONGFIC***

Hello everyone! I just realised that I did not even attempt to do a songfic or one-shot. Thus, I decided to do one.

Based on the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. MANGAQUESTSHIPPING!

Enjoy!

(Crystal's POV)

We are in Lilycove College. With the rest of the dex holders. My friends and I giggled as I saw my crush, Gold Wilson, heading towards over table to serve us.

"Hey ladies, what's so funny?" He asked, giving us a lopsided grin. Blue Stewart grinned and fixed her gaze on me. Gold looked at me, a questioning look on his face.

I felt myself reddened. That happens pretty often nowadays. We placed our orders. Then Sapphire Birch started ranting about how crazy Ruby Maple is. How girly he is, how stupid he is to think that she would wear a dress...Blah blah blah...

I pretended to listen. But my mind was clearly on something else. Or rather,

Someone else.

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wondering' why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

Gold left his house in New Bark Town. Which were miles away from Lilycove. I was really afraid of falling in love. I really can't accept another break up. Not after I broke up with my last boyfriend and not after my parents' divorce.

_**I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now**_

When we were back in New Bark Town, I used to go to Gold's house alot. And I could picture me...And him...Together...

_**Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learned my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes  


I could clearly remember us sitting on Olivine Beach, waiting for Sliver to arrive so that we three could take the ship to Lilycove together. It was so cold that day.

And as I was shivering, Gold simply smirked and casually wrapped his arms around me. I could practically see my heart pounding and all the red blood cells flowing to my cheeks.

_**But we've got bills to pay  
We've got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about**_

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Uh, uh, uh, oh

I could still see everything. Remember everything. Feel everything. My parents were arguing in the kitchen. I was standing in the doorway. I thought it was pretty fun to watch my parents argue at that time.

They always argue. On daily basis. But nah, nothing big usually happens. They would always patch things up.

But this round, they were not only yelling insults at each other. They were also using oranges and bananas to throw at each other!

I stood there, thinking that today's entertainment was pretty different from the usual.

Then I heard those words which I thought I'd never hear.

"Crystal dear, your father and I are gonna divorce." My mother said in a soothing tone.

WHAM! My heart plummeted into a halt.

But nah, I think I'll be happy with Gold. We are meant to be together. After all, we are childhood friends. Best friends. Then boyfriend and girlfriend. So what's next?

But then...

_**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
You said everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**_

_**Brace myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said "I'll never leave you alone"**_

No...I could not believe this is happening. It can't be... Everything was slipping out of our hands? No, I couldn't bear another episode of my parents, and my ex boyfriend. No...

_**You said  
"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"**_

(Hold on, we'll make it last)  
(Hold on, never turn back)  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can see it now (see it now, see it now)

I'm really happy that we are not going to be like my parents and that jerk. Gold and I would make it through all the trails. Definitely. I could see it now.

"Hello? Crys? Are you with us?" Blue cried, waving her hands in front of us. "Are you okay?" A concerned Yellow asked. I replied, nodding, a smile tugging my lips. "Of course I am!"

So what do you guys think about this one-shot and songfic? I know I suck at this story. I really can't think of more things to write.

Please review and vote on my poll!


End file.
